Processes run by users/customers who require chemical additives/product must have a chemical supply stored at the process site where the process is being run and means for feeding the chemical into the process. For example, water-cooling towers that depend upon water for thermal conduction require chemical additives in the water in order to minimize corrosion of the equipment handling the water. Depending upon the chemical condition of the water, one or more chemicals may need to be added continuously or intermittently in order to produce the best possible results.
Heretofore, it has been customary to merely use a base supply tank at the use station for storing chemical and to intermittently or continuously feed the chemical into the water or liquid stream of the process, and provide one or more auxiliary refill tanks maintained on hand for refilling the base tank. The refill tanks, when empty, are then exchanged for other refill tanks shipped to the use station. Thus, an extra supply is always in inventory near the use station. Systems are used on site to determine the chemical condition of the water so that the proper feed of chemicals from one or more base tanks can provide the best treatment of the water for the process. When the base supply tanks are empty, they have been previously refilled if they are determined to be empty at the appropriate time either by the process workers or by personnel from the chemical supplier. Reliance on either has not been reliable, which then places the process in jeopardy and is costly to the user since the equipment condition deteriorates faster and the efficiency of the process is decreased. Further, there is always the chance of human error creeping into the ordering process for replenishment of the chemical supply. When improper control of the feed of chemicals to the process is encountered, such can cause use of excess chemicals, which is more costly to the user. Carrying an inventory of chemicals is also costly.